Lupe dy Cazaril
Lupe dy Cazaril is a former soldier, courtier, and scholar, most recently a galley slave of the Roknari as The Curse of Chalion opens. Although still styled "dy Cazaril", he does not hold the lands of Cazaril which were forfeited when his father and brother were on the losing side of a minor civil warLois McMaster Bujold, post to the Miles to Go forum on Baen's Bar, 10 November 2003.. Cazaril was a page in the household of the provincar of Baocia, rode courier for the provincar of Guarida, and was a soldier for seventeen years. He was made castle warder of Gotorget by March dy Jironal and held it nine months against besieging Roknari forces. The dowager Provincara dy Baocia gives him the position of secretary-tutor to the Royesse Iselle. At the conclusion of The Curse of Chalion he becomes Chancellor of Chalion. Cazaril is thirty-five years old in The Curse of Chalion but appears older, and is tall. His left hand is mangled, and his back has ropy scars from a severe flogging. Very educated, he speaks and writes Darthacan and Roknari in addition to Ibran. Military career "I haven't been a courtier since before Roya Ias died, my lady. As a captain... I helped lose the battle of Dalus." And rotted for nearly in in the dungeons of the royacy of Brajar, thereafter. "As a castle warder, well, we lost the siege. As a courier, I was nearly hanged. Twice." He brooded. ''And three times put to torture in violation of parley. "Now... now, well, I know how to row boats. And five ways of preparing a dish of rats."'' Cazaril speaks self-deprecatingly of his past, but his actions have earned him the respect of those like Palli who served with him. He retains a soldier's instincts, and warns a prospective duelist, "I kill as a soldier kills, which is as a butcher kills, as quickly, efficiently, and with as least risk to myself as I can arrange." Five years before the start of Curse of Chalion, Cazaril was serving in a border war against the mad Roknari prince, Olus. When the army succeeded in cornering Olus, Cazaril and Dondo dy Jironal were sent to parlay with him. Olus decided he only needed one messenger to deliver his response, so gave Cazaril and Dondo a choice. Whichever one would cut off the head of the other would be allowed to return back to the Chalionese lines. Given first opportunity, Cazaril refused the offer. When Dondo took it up, Olus had his guards seize Cazaril and stretched his neck over a footstool. Dondo raised his sword and swung at Cazaril, only to be blocked at the last instant by the flat of Olus's blade. The impact left left a bruise on Cazaril's neck that lasted a month. Olus then sent both back to the Chalionese camp, whispering to Cazaril, "Now we shall see who loses." During the ride back, Dondo threatened to kill Cazaril if he ever tells the story. March dy Jironal subsequently made Cazaril castle warder of the key border fortress of Gotorget, which came under siege by Roknari forces. Cazaril personally led a night sortie against the sappers, setting their progress back by a month. The siege last nine months, by the end of which the soldiers were reduced to eating rats. Cazaril despaired, and prayed to the Gods for the deliverance of his men. A few days later, he received news that March dy Jironal had surrendered the fortress in exchange for an extra three hundred thousand royals. All his officers were ransomed, but Cazaril's name was left off the list, a deliberate omission that Cazaril believes was done as a favor to Dondo. Cazaril was subsequently sold as a galley slave. Appearances The Curse of Chalion Paladin of Souls Category:Chalionese